


adora ramsay

by katzuhina



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:54:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21997066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katzuhina/pseuds/katzuhina
Summary: catra wakes up to see her dumb gf cooking.she fucking sucks at that btwjust some short fluff/whatever to calm my mindbecause season 4 fucked me up
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	adora ramsay

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 4 am and eventually stopped at 5 am even if its just so short
> 
> and im posting it at 6 am  
> i rlly should sleep

The usual untidy brunette was lying peacefully on the bed she shares with her girlfriend. The bed they sleep on isn’t a soft one or a messy one. It’s cold and hard since they weren’t used to the luxury of the bed’s other places had in Etheria. The Horde was a very strict place, with little, to no food or luxury, at all. Even bathing wasn’t a daily thing to do.

But even if it was as cold as it could get, and that they would both be freezing on cold and rainy nights. It was comfortable. Really comfortable. The bed itself wasn’t, but sleeping with the one person you adore more than anyone else was the comfortable part. It brings your soft spot rushing through your veins, and you just want to end up cuddling them all night.

Which is exactly what Catra and Adora did.

Catra kept on observing her girlfriend while she was pretending to sleep. The blonde was in the kitchen, rushing from one place to the other. Catra chuckled at the sight, slowly getting the blankets off of her, tossing them aside. Which Adora definitely wouldn’t be happy about, but whatever floated her boat.

The brunette ambled towards her ‘trying to be cooking’ girlfriend, smirking once she got closer, till she eventually jumped at her, startling the blonde.

‘’Catra!’’ She gasped, almost dropping the pancakes from the pan. The brunette chuckled and held her girlfriend from behind, intertwining her tail with Adora’s thighs. ‘’Hey, Adora.’’ She teased, whispering in the other’s right ear. 

Adora pushed her furry girlfriend away, throwing another pancake in the air, which definitely wasn’t as brown as before. Catra huffed and started sticking her nose up in the air, smelling whatever the hell her partner was cooking. She cringed at the smell and immediately left the kitchen.

Once Adora threw the pancakes in the air one last time, they all stuck to the ceiling of the apartment, like it was glued on. The brunette cackled, Adora having an irritated, yet dumb-founded mood on her face.

‘’Adora, honey, you may be a force captain in our eyes, but never in Gordon Ramsay’s.’’


End file.
